Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an engine cooling device for a vehicle that circulates a liquid to an engine and cools the engine.
Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2000-257430 proposes a cooling device of an internal combustion engine that has a freezing prevention mechanism that, before the outside air temperature drops and cooling liquid freezes at the time when an engine is stopped, recovers some of the cooling liquid, that is within a freezing prevention tube and a water jacket, into a reservoir tank. By providing a freezing prevention mechanism in this way, damage to the engine and the circulation path of the cooling liquid and the like due to volumetric expansion caused by freezing of the cooling liquid can be prevented.
However, in JP-A No. 2000-257430, in a case of providing a cooling liquid circulating circuit that is provided so as to be able to be cut-off from an engine cooling circuit that includes the radiator and circulates the cooling water of the engine, there is room for improvement because damage due to freezing of the cooling liquid circulating circuit that has been cut-off cannot be prevented.